Promises Broken and Love Renewed
by Usagi1988
Summary: Sequel to 'Deals Broken and Promises Made'. A new enemy has appeared, bringing despair and pain to our loving couple. Will Jareth be able to save his Kingdom? Or will the cost be too high?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**Author's notes: Don't yell at me when you've read this. Saying no more or I'll let the cat out of the bag. Enjoy.**

"Please hold on my Queen," Lavena begged, holding the hand of her dear friend. The Queen of the Goblins was laying in bed, struggling to breathe with every breath, her body giving up due to her broken heart. "Jareth has nearly finished, ahead of time, just hold on."

"I told you, when we started this that I wouldn't make it," Sarah voice was weak and her hand was going cold. "Promise me you will tell him that I still love him and you will help catch the traitor who has done this."

"I promise, my Queen, my dear friend and sister." Lavena held back her sobs till Sarah had taken her last breath and her eyes fluttered closed forever.

Lavena buried her head in her arms on the bed and cried for her loss wishing they'd spoken about these evil events days ago, but they'd both been in denial. As she kneeled beside the bed, tears now silently coursing down her face, the sound of running foot steps reached her ears. Jareth was here, he'd finished within the time limit but he was still too late.

Bursting through his chamber door, Jareth drew up short at the sight that greeted him. His love, his wife, his Queen lay in their bed pale and unmoving. Lavena had warned him that Sarah knew he wouldn't make it in time and even with over two hours to spare, she'd been right.

He walked up to the bed and cradled his love in his arms, weeping softly. He'd failed her, broke his promise to her and broke her heart, he'd caused her death! As he tossed his head back to shout his grief, the last of Sarah's magic turned her into her true form; a beautiful Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 1-A Plan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**Author's note: please review as I love the feed back and don't be surprised if the chapters take a little longer to post, as this one is darker than the last. Enjoy.**

_12 hours earlier_

"Lavena, I know you can hear me," Sarah spoke to nothing in particular, her voice tired. "We need to talk, its urgent." The Goblin Queen waited in her own study, the room magically barred from any that weren't invited first. For the last couple of months it had become her haven from someone she never feared till he changed.

It was a simple enough room with a fire place, simple pictures on the walls with a two seater sofa and a chair in front of the fire. Sarah's desk faced the only door at an angle and was kept neat and there were two bookcases behind her full of books about the kingdoms.

"My Queen" Lavena appeared, her usual glitter missing. She curtsied in respect before hugging her dear friend. They both knew why Sarah had called her and their hearts trembled with the choice now before them. Something was wrong with the Goblin King. "Where is his Majesty?"

"I cast a slumber spell on him," Sarah explained as she sat back into her chair. "I have found what has corrupted him," as she spoke, the Goblin Queen lifted a cloth bag that bound a sphere shape inside it. "This is not Jareth's Master Crystal, it's someone else's."

"My Goddess, no," all fae knew that their power was in their Master Crystal and to replace your own with another's was beyond serious, it was punishable by death. This explained Jareth's increasingly cruel behaviour to all in his Kingdom and for Sarah it explained a lot more.

"I'm not sure who it belongs to but I will find out. In the mean time, we need to release Jareth from the crystal's hold," Lavena could see that Sarah already had a plan but why would the powerful Queen needed her help was confusing. "I can't do this on my own Lavena," answering her unspoken question, "I don't have the strength or time to search for the traitor and free Jareth, will you help me?"

Lavena noticed for the first time the lines of stress around Sarah's eyes and that her breathing seemed slightly laboured. Fear for her friend pierced her heart and she reached out to hold Sarah's hand in comfort.

"I will help, what's the plan?"

"While we have been talking, I've been reshaping the labyrinth in order to make Jareth run it and become aware of what truly lies in his heart. I'm hoping that time away from this crystal will bring him back to his senses." Sarah explained to Lavena. "I need you to issue this challenge to him; to chose between the crystal or his Kingdom and that he has thirteen hours in which to do so or lose everything. I will also need you to bind his powers so that he doesn't cheat."

"I can do this for you Sarah and hopefully it will work. He hasn't become completely consumed by the crystal just yet," hope returned to Lavena's heart at the plan Sarah had devised. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. No doubt he will be very angry with us but I need you to shock him with scenes of his behaviour of late, I will give you crystals for this as time goes by." Lavena was impressed that Sarah had put so much thought into this. "I will also need you to tell him I'm dying."

"WHAT?!" She couldn't believe, wouldn't believe it. How had this happened?

"Calm down, Lavena," Sarah's small smile broke her heart. "I wont burden you with the details now but Jareth's behaviour towards me has become so cruel that he has broken my heart. You and I both know that a fae cannot live long with a broken heart."

"Please tell me there is still time for Jareth to heal you?" Her voice was full of worry for her friend.

"Im not sure, the pain gets stronger everyday and I spend most of my energy keeping the kingdom together as Jareth no longer cares." Sarah looked into the fire as she spoke, her eyes distant. "You need to hurry Lavena, the spell I cast with only last for another hour and then binding his magic will be impossible. Good luck."

Lavena knew she'd been dismissed and wasn't offended as time was of the essence to not only save the Goblin King but his Queen as well.

Sarah sat in silence after Lavena had left, her husbands voice echoing in her mind of when he'd told her of Master Crystals. Tears stung her eyes as she remembered that morning in the bath tub.

"Is there anything else I need to know thats highly important?" Hearing the smile in her voice, Jareth chuckled.

"Only the first rule of magic," at his words he conjured a crystal. "Every fae can summon crystals, each containing the spell they wish to use. However, at the heart of each fae is a Master Crystal. This crystal is very powerful and can be very dangerous. If another fae manages to get a hold of your crystal and replace it with their own the consequences can be disastrous."

"What happens?" If this was the first rule of magic, she was going to understand it to the best of her ability.

"Another fae's crystal can slowly consume you, till you are nothing but a hollow of your former self. Your behaviour becomes obsessive and cruel to the point of evil." His words were grave and his tone deadly serious. "It can be very difficult to release a fae from another's Master Crystal and it doesn't always work. Remember this lesson, my love as I have many enemies in this world and you are my only weakness."

Wiping the wetness from her eyes, Sarah took a deep breath and composed a letter to her in-laws, the High King Mabon and his wife high Queen Cordelia. In the letter, she explained what had and still happening to their son and the evidence to prove it. Knowing that this was enough to bring them rushing, Sarah summoned Oscar, the faithful Eagle Owl, slipped the letter into his pouch and sent him on his way.

After Oscar had flown from sight through her window, Sarah collapsed on the floor under the window sill, her hand pressed against her chest as pain ripped through her heart. Suddenly, she knew that even if Jareth made it through the labyrinth and back to her side, he wouldn't make it in time to heal her. She'd waited too long to do this and now her punishment was to died without seeing his kind smile again.


	3. Chapter 2-The Challenge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

_10 hours earlier_

The Goblin king woke feeling very uncomfortable. Opening his eyes, a clouded blue sky greeted him and Jareth sat up to find himself on the small hill outside the Labyrinth. He looked frantically around him for his crystal and yelled in frustration when he couldn't find it.

"Looking for something, High Prince?" Jareth turned to find the essence and spirit of the Labyrinth watching him.

"Where is my crystal?" He snarled, angry flashing in his eyes.

"In the Labyrinth, of course," Lavena replied, keeping her face neutral and her voice calm. She wasn't worried he'd hurt her as he couldn't with his magic bound but then he going to be really pissed when he found out she'd stripped him of his crown to her realm.

"What the hell is it doing in there? And you will address me as 'Goblin King'!" His temper seemed more like a child's tantrum.

"I will address you by the only title you have, High Prince," she kept calm, knowing that raising her voice would get her nowhere. "There is only one fae that deserves to rule my realm; the Goblin Queen, Queen Sarah."

Jareth suddenly feel to his knees, his head in his hands. Something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"You have brought me here for a reason, issue the challenge, Spirit," he spoke calmly, still on his knees and unable to look at her.

"You must enter the Labyrinth and decide what is more important to you; the Kingdom or your _crystal_," Lavena did as he asked, holding her breath for his reaction. "You have thirteen hours in which to do this or lose both forever. Such a pity," she could help using his own words that he'd once said to Sarah, hoping it would help him remember her.

The Spirit faded away, her last line haunting him along with the information of the Goblin Queen. He felt he should know this but just couldn't seem to get past the thought of finding his crystal. Getting to his feet, he walked down the hill to the gates of the Labyrinth, determination on his face as he knocked and the gate opened slowly.

As soon as he stepped in, Jareth hissed his displeasure. That bloody Queen had changed his Labyrinth! Instead of the eyeball infested glitter walls, he was faced with two doors. Each door had a picture on it, one had a castle on it while the other have a crystal. It was an easy choice for Jareth, who pushed open the crystal door and walked through.

On the other side was the stone maze, which of course, kept changing as he walked through it. Jareth became frustrated very quickly as every time he saw a door, the Labyrinth would change before he could get to it. Stamping his foot like a child, he ranted at the top of his voice while trying to get to the next crystal door. Little did he realise that the only thing he said in his ranting was 'my crystal' over and over.

_In the Castle_

Sarah was busy filling her in-laws in on what had been happening and explaining (not in detail) their son's behaviour. The High King and Queen paled at what the young Goblin Queen had had to deal with and knew she was keeping the details to herself. Not wanting to put further stress on her, they did not ask.

Cordelia watched Sarah carefully as she explained the last few months since the wedding and noticed that her daughter in-law was suffering more than she let on. Needing to speak to her in private, she waited till Sarah finished before getting rid of her husband.

"Mabon dear, why don't you take the cloth bag containing that crystal," Cordelia said, looking at her King, "and inspect it. If anyone can tell who it belongs to its you."

"Every well, my love," Mabon rose from his chair and picked up said item from Sarah's desk. "I'll be in Jareth's study if either of you ladies need me."

"Don't be surprised if it's a mess," Sarah commented to her father in-law. "The welfare of the Kingdom has been low on Jareth's list lately and the goblins ransacked it in retaliation."

The a nod of understanding, the High King took his leave and the ladies were alone to talk. With a wave of her hand, the High Queen summoned refreshments for them both and got straight to business.

"I know you're not well, Sarah," she said, pouring them both a fruit tea. "I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what's causing you ill heath but please tell me, maybe I can help."

"I'm dying, Cordelia," Sarah said calmly, her eyes staring into the red liquid of her cup. "My heart is broken and only Jareth can heal it but he wont make it. My strength is leaving me and the hope in my soul has gone."

"My Goddess, no," she was shocked and horrified. Her son's behaviour must have been far worse than the young woman had let on. "When did your heart break, Sarah?"

"About a month ago," Sarah's voice was still too calm. Cordelia realised that she had given up, she truly meant what she'd said about the hope in her soul no longer there.

"How much time do you think you have?" The High Queen didn't really want to know but she had to support her new daughter in any way she could.

"Jareth has thirteen hours to complete the challenge, I feel that I have ten hours remaining." Cordelia dropped her cup on the floor and rushed to embrace her daughter, tears forming in her eyes. As the women held each other, the older fae prayed that her son wouldn't be too late to save his love.


	4. Chapter 3-Memory of Pain

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**Author's note: Small warning for violence in this chapter. Please don't yell at me but this is only gonna get worse as the story continues. Sorry. Please review.**

_6 hours earlier_

"Sarah," Lavena rushed to the Goblin Queen who was currently in her chambers and had not long woken from a nap to try and recover some energy. This had failed her, as she felt more tired now than before her little sleep. "He hesitated!"

"Lavena, slow down," Sarah was sitting on her bed, trying to understand what and who she was talking about. "Who hesitated and with what?"

"Jareth hesitated in choosing the crystal door!" The hope in her voice was obvious but didn't bring any to Sarah's dying soul. "I wasn't sure with the last door but this one he did. He actually paced in front of them, muttering under his breath before slowly choosing the crystal door."

"The crystal's hold is weakening," Sarah stated, calmly. "Now we can move to the next part of the plan." She looked at her friend and held a crystal in her hand. "Next time he paces in front of a set of doors, go to him and ask him whats wrong. He will most likely be confused, his memories still clouded and so offer him a chance to see why we have issued this challenge, then throw this at a wall near him. A mirror will appear to show him a scene between him and I, I warn you now Lavena, you wont like it. If you don't want to know, I suggest you leave once you've thrown it."

"Do you want me to see what happened, Sarah?" Lavena asked as she took the crystal.

"What's done is done, you can't change the past. I will leave the choice to you." Sarah's small smile cut at her heart as her smile was full of sadness.

"Very well, My Queen." Lavena disappeared into her Labyrinth to watch the former Goblin King and wait for the right moment.

_The Labyrinth_

'Something is wrong. Something is very wrong'. He couldn't help but repeat this over and over in his head. Each time Jareth chose the crystal door it felt like his whole body was against him, not to mention that lately a sharp needle-like pain was making it's self known in his heart.

'Sarah, I know that name'. His head felt like someone had stuffed cotton wool inside it and he was unable to sort things out properly. Pacing once again in front of the doors, Jareth tried to figure out why he was being treated like this; his magic bound, his title stripped from him along with his crystal. 'Something is wrong. Something is out of place. What am I missing?'

"Something wrong, High Prince?" Jareth turned sharply to find Lavena sat on a marble bench that hadn't been there previously.

"Something is very wrong," he said, glad to voice his concerns to someone. "What have I done to be treated this way? Why does my head feel foggy?"

"You really want to know?" She asked, her face showing no sympathy at his situation. "Because I can give you a hint."

"Yes, I wish to know," his frustration was clear to anyone who saw him.

"Careful what you wish for," and with that warning, Lavena threw the crystal Sarah had given her at the wall behind Jareth and braced herself for what she was about to see.

_"Jareth, please listen to me," a woman with long onyx hair and emerald eyes ran up the stairs after him and blocked his way to a room. "You must stop playing with that crystal, we have a Kingdom to look after and I can't do it on my own." She made a move to touch his face but as she did, she accidentally knocked the hand holding the crystal, abet only lightly._

_It didn't fall out of his hand but the dark look that settled on to his face caused the woman to pale. Taking her arm in his hand his harsh grip made her hiss in pain, Jareth pulled her close to him and whispered in a menacing voice;_

_"If you ever take or cause my crystal any harm, your life will pay the forfeit," then he pushed her down the stairs._

_The woman cried out in surprise as she fell and rolled down the cold stone steps only to land in a heap at the bottom. Jareth looked at what he'd done in horrified surprise, then rushed down to the woman._

_"Sarah, my love, I'm so sorry," he reached out to help her with his one free hand, never letting go of the crystal. "I don't know wh-?"_

_"Don't touch me," Sarah spoke in a low pained voice while jerking away from him. She stood up slowly in pain, looked at him with wary eyes before limping away from him_.

Lavena was completely shocked at what she saw! Never in her mind did she think Jareth would hurt Sarah in such a way. However, Jareth's reaction beat her own. He'd fallen to his knees, his face was white with shock and he was digging his fingernails into his thighs.

"I did that?" His voice was hollow. "Why would I do such a thing to my wife? I have a wife?! Why would I hurt my wife?" At the last question, he whirled around to ask Lavena only to find he was alone.

Sinking once again to his knees, Jareth put his head in his hands and gripped his hair harshly, whispering 'why' over and over. Finally, after wasting too much time in self-pity, he got up and pushed through the crystal door.


	5. Chapter 4-At the Mercy of the Corrupt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters**

**Author's note: This is the last chapter where Sarah suffers at Jareth's hands. I cant write anymore of those scenes, makes me too sad. Again please don't yell at me but I'd still like to read your reviews.**

_4 hours earlier_

Jareth sat on a tree trunk in the forest part of the labyrinth with his arms folded and stared at nothing. His mind had become a lot, if not completely, clear of fog in the last two hours and he knew that seeing himself push Sarah down a flight of stairs had helped.

He was completely disgusted with himself! It was no excuse that he'd been corrupted by someone else's Master Crystal. He just couldn't forgive himself for causing his love such pain. What else had he done to her that he couldn't remember? Most of his memories during his corrupted state were blurred at best but everything before was clear. He needed to know what else he'd done to his brave and beautiful Sarah.

"Lavena, I know you can hear me," Jareth spoke to the air around him and waited. She didn't keep waiting him long.

"High Prince," her voice came from behind him, he didn't turn face her. "Was there something you wanted? You crystal perhaps?"

"To hell with that bloody thing!" His voice was harsh. "I need to know what else I've done to my Queen, so that when I get back to the castle I can beg for her forgiveness even though I deserve none."

"She said you'd want to know, once you came to your senses," she held over his shoulder another crystal. He could feel Sarah's magic in it and took a small moment to enjoy the feel of it. "When you're ready, throw it at a wall and it will work like the last." He felt her leave.

Taking a deep breath, Jareth threw the crystal and faced the monster in him.

_Jareth sat on his throne, happily juggling a crystal over and around his hands and fingers. His gaze was void of the proud Goblin King, instead the look of a jester had taken his place._

_The goblins were wary of their King's behaviour but continued to entertain their Queen. She smiled at their antics but every now and again she looked at Jareth in sadness._

_One of the goblins threw a chicken in the air, without aiming at anything, however, the chicken flapped its wings in panic and landed on Jareth. When the chicken landed it knocked the crystal out of his hand and onto his lap, safe and sound. Unfortunately thats not how the Goblin King saw it._

_He flew into a rage that put his others to shame and grabbed any and all goblins he could. The poor goblins he caught, he beat without mercy. Sarah tried to stop him, putting herself between some goblins trapped in a corner and the wild Goblin King._

_Seeing a new target, he wrapped his free hand round the Queen's throat, lifted her off the floor and slammed her against the nearest wall. She couldn't scream with her pain as her airway had been cut off but then he hadn't finished with her just yet. Once he'd established a firm hold on her poor throat, he pulled her away from the wall only to slam her back on it. In total, Sarah's whole body was slammed five times into the wall, before he released her._

_Once he'd let go, Sarah's body slumped to the ground, coughing as she did and was spared the full force of the fall due to the goblins catching her, the same goblins she'd just protected. Without Jareth noticing, they carried their Queen gently out of the room, while he went back to playing with his crystal._

Jareth felt sick but the mirror wasn't finished. It continued to show him carrying out acts of violence against his subjects for the smallest of things or even noises. The goblins were tuff beings and could take a beating if need be, however, Sarah could not.

Watching himself hurt her was the hardest part and it cut his heart to see him treat her beyond badly. However, the last scene the mirror showed him, was by far the worst.

_He walked into their chambers to find Sarah sat at her vanity, brushing out her hair and getting ready for bed. Jareth waved his hand, his clothes vanished, leaving him naked and his erection was obvious. He made his way to Sarah and touched her hair with his fingertips, there was no warmth I his eyes as he looked at her, only a dark lust to possess her body._

_"Not tonight, my King," she whispered, knowing without looking at him what he wanted. In response to her whisper, he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back sharply._

_"I will not be denied," his tone harsh, his eyes cold and hard. "Don't defy me."_

_With that last sentence, he yanked her of the stool and over to the bed, never letting go of her hair. She begged him to let her go, not to do something he'd regret but her words never registered. Jareth pushed her over so she was bent at the waist over the bed and with a wave of his hand, her night gown was gone._

_Her body was littered in bruises but he saw none of them. She fought him the best she could without using her magic, afraid to hurt the man she loved even though he continued to hurt her. However, her attempts to fight him were in vain and with a quick movement Jareth pushed into her causing Sarah to scream in pai-_

Jareth smashed the mirror with both fists, he couldn't watch anymore. Part of him couldn't believe what he'd done and as he rested himself against the wall, sobs began to shake his body. How could he have raped his beautiful Sarah? She didn't deserve to be married to a monster like him and he would spend the rest of their lives making it up to her, if she took him back.

"Jareth?" Lavena's voice called him back from his pit of despair.

"Yes, Lavena?" His voice was thick with tears and they were still making their way down his face.

"If you have truly come back to your senses, then you need to make your way back to the castle as fast as you can," the urgency in her voice made him turn to look at her.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked and saw the worry in her eyes.

"Sarah is dying, she doesn't have much longer." Lavena swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Dying? How?" Jareth braced himself.

"She's dying of a broken heart and she said you wont make it in time to save her, please prove her wrong," at her words, Jareth took off at full speed through the castle door, hoping he'd make it in time to heal his love.

_In the castle_

"What did you find out?" Queen Cordelia asked her husband. They were in Jareth's study and she was worried about Sarah, as the young woman's strength was deteriorating fast.

The goblins and Broin had done a wonderful job of putting the room to rights. The furniture was the right way up and repaired, books were back in their cases and non-urgent papers were stacked. The more urgent papers were with Sarah.

"There is an enchantment on this crystal that makes it hard to identify," King Mabon's voice was grave. Who would do this to his son? "Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to cover their tracks."

"My dear, there is something I haven't told you," the motherly concern in her voice, made him look up. "Sarah is dying, her heart has been broken because of what that crystal made Jareth do, though we will never know the details." Tears made their way down her face.

Mabon embraced his wife as he absorbed this information. If his son lost his mate then he too would die of a broken heart. Looking at the crystal, he racked his brain to try and figure out who would want Jareth out of the way so badly, they would using this tactic. But then a heaviness settle in his heart, because if they lost Sarah they lost Jareth whether they found the culprit or not.

"Squash, I need you and your friends to do something for me," Sarah spoke with a smile at the short goblin. Squash and his friends were the best little spies in the whole Underground and Sarah had an idea of how to use their skills.

With her strength failing her far quicker then she thought, the Goblin Queen was now permanently resting in her bed. Leaning against the pillows, she was surrounded by paper work with Broin next to her, helping where he could. She was grateful to him for his help, as she hadn't been queen long when Jareth's odd behaviour started and had he began to neglect their Kingdom. So Sarah took over to the best of her ability and Broin had supported her.

"We's help Queeny," Squash responded, in a deep voice. Knowing his Queen was weak, he and his friends would work quickly to get her what she needed.

"I need you to visit all the fae you don't trust and nose through their rooms," Sarah knew that Goblins had a good sense of who to and who not to trust, even if those fae had proved themselves allies. "Take extra care that you are not seen."

"What's we look for?" She smiled at his question, he always was a cunning goblin.

"Kingy's Master Crystal," at her answer, Squash took off like a bat out of hell. She knew he'd never fail her.


	6. Chapter 5- Map Of The Problematique

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters that includes the song.**

**Author's note: this song is by Muse and seemed right for this chapter. The title of the song is also the chapter title. If you haven't heard it, I recommend it, it sets the mood perfectly.**

_30 minutes earlier_

Jareth ran for what seemed like his very life, which was true in a way, after all what would he do if he lost Sarah forever? The thought was enough to make him ill but instead he put the thought to good use and kept going.

As he continued to make his way through the Labyrinth, memories of Sarah ran through his mind. When they'd first met, she had been a child of only two, a babe. She'd taught his goblins a nursery rhyme, showed no fear of him and enchanted him with her questions. Jareth always knew she'd be a beauty and she proved him right when they met again thirteen years later. Such fire and spirit, was it any wonder that she became a creature born of fire? Or that she captured his heart? Not to him it wasn't.

Then came that first letter, the letter that opened everything for them. He'd loved her for beating him, challenging him and defying him. However, he only truly fell for her on their first date; her every reaction in the theatre, learning of her affinity for languages, her natural beauty and her smile. Her smile could bring him to his very knees, it was only then did he realise that he really was her slave.

_Fear and panic in the air I want to be free From desolation and despair And I feel like everything I saw Is being swept away Well I refuse to let you go_

He continued to barge through the door with the castle symbol, forever chanting in his mind 'I must hurry, Sarah needs me'. The doors were no longer hidden from him as he now knew his heart's true desire and he'd be damn if he let anything stop him now.

_I can't get it right Get it right Since I met you_

_Loneliness be over When will this loneliness be over_

What if he didn't make it in time? What if he did? If he made it to her side and healed her, what would he do then? Beg forgiveness? Hand himself over to the Goblins to be punished for crimes against their Queen? Would she forgive him? Would she punish him? String him up by his thumbs for a life-time while being whipped?

That last thought was dismissed as quickly as it came, his Sarah wasn't capable of such cruel acts. She would fight to her last breath to save someone she loved, which was what she was doing now but torture, never. Making him run the labyrinth was to free him from his mental imprisonment, it was her way of saving him, even as she suffered in the grip of a broken heart.

_Life will flash before my eyes So scattered and lost I want to touch the other side And no one thinks they are to blame Why can't we see That when we bleed we bleed the same_

Looking up ahead he could see the gates to the to the Goblin City. 'Not far now' he thought. If he looked up higher he could also see the balcony to their chambers. At that moment he thought it was a shame his magic had been bound for this challenge because with it, nothing would stop him from flying in his true form straight to those doors.

Feeling hope slightly overcome the despair in his heart, he let a very small smile grace his lips. He was going to make it well within the time limit! But the smile quickly vanished as he remembered the look of lost hope on Lavena's face when she'd told him Sarah didn't have much time.

How long had his love lived with a broken heart? He'd never heard of anyone living longer than three weeks with the condition and he had no idea of when he'd broken Sarah's heart. With grim determination Jareth focus on the task in hand.

_I can't get it right Get it right Since I met you_

_Loneliness be over When will this loneliness be over Loneliness be over When will this loneliness be over_

Pushing clear of the last door of the Labyrinth, Jareth could see the gates to the city were straight ahead.

"OPEN THE GATES!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, which were burning from running so far so fast. He could see and hear the commotion from the goblins as they first checked they weren't under attack and second checked to see who would dare command them.

"Yous hears him, opens the gates!" Jareth never thought he'd be so happy to hear Hoggle's voice. Soon after the dwarf spoke the gates opened just in time to let him in without breaking his stride. Once through the gates, Jareth put on an extra burst of speed and headed straight to the castle. He was going to make it or die trying.

Squash and his friends already had a list of fae they didn't trust so it didn't take them long to decide who was going where to search for the King's Master Crystal. Squash was currently sneaking around one fae's chamber that was decorated darker than others. He'd never liked this fae and neither had any of his goblin folk, this fae had a soul like the Bog and the Goblin's hated the Bog.

Once Squash had checked the coast was clear, he used a little Goblin magic to set an alarm to warn him of anyone approaching this room. Then he set about his task. Squash had always had a nose for magic and could smell a spell or enchantment from a few metres off, add his skills for sneaking and he was a goblin no one could hide anything from.

After a couple of well pointed sniffed, he quickly found the scent he was looking for; Kingy's Master Crystal. Following his nose, Squash was led to a covered chest in the corner of the room, after checking for any traps which there were none, Squash opened the chest and took the crystal that was inside. A moment after he'd taken it, his proximity alarm went off. Squash quickly blended into his surroundings and waited to confirm who's chambers he was in.

The male fae walked in, not noticing the chest had been opened and made himself comfortable in a chair with a book. Just before Squash left, he watched as the fae tilted his chair back in lazy comfort and an evil grin spread across his face. With a quick click of his fingers, Squash caused the chair to slip out from under the fae and disappeared with the crash of a chair and the curses of the fae ringing in his ears.


	7. Chapter 6-The Traitor and The Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

_Present time_

High King Mabon and his wife High Queen Cordelia rushed to the royal chambers at the sound of their son's yell of agony. The scene that greeted them brought Cordelia to her knees and Mabon froze, their daughter-in-law was dead. Now it was only a matter of time before their son joined her.

Helping his wife up, Mabon guided her to a chair before the fire place then did the same for Lavena, both women sobbing their grief for the young Goblin Queen. Once both women were comfortable, he sat next to Jareth, who was still cradling Sarah's true form in his arms, tears staining trails down his cheeks.

"My son," his voice was gentle, consoling as he spoke. "We must move Sarah." At his words Jareth looked at him, his eyes clearing telling to stuff his suggestion where the sun doesn't shine. "You know as well as I what happens to a Phoenix when they die. They burst into flames and as mush as I know you want to join her in death, we still have a traitor to find and punish. Will you avenge your wife?"

Jareth's eyes filled with hated determination at his father's words. Standing with his loves body, we watched as his father waved his hand at the bed to make it fire proof then stand back. The Goblin King ran his hand over the feather's of his beloved, his eyes caressing all of her before laying her on their bed and positioned her so she looked peaceful.

As they all kissed the beautiful Phoenix goodbye, a scurry of footfalls reached their ears. Looking to the door Jareth saw Squash standing in the doorway, his face grim and he was holding a crystal.

"Squash found Kingy's Master Crystal, by Queeny's orders," as he spoke, Squash held out the crystal to Jareth, who gladly took it.

"Sarah ordered you to find it?" Jareth asked, the goblin nodded. "Who had it?" The hate that filled Squash's yellow eyes was clear.

"Maccus," at his answer, everyone looked at him and Mabon disappeared. "We's never likes him, he soul like Bog."

Jareth didn't need to question Squash anymore because for a Goblin to compare a fae like the Bog of Eternal Stench proved how much they hated them but to say their soul was like the Bog was beyond bad. Anger filled his being, his own twin was responsible for the death of his beloved wife and Jareth would make sure he paid the price.

Moving quickly, Jareth walked to a door in his chambers, opening it revealed his black Goblin armour along with a few weapons. Waving his hand, he was quickly dressed and pulled his sword down and place it in it sheath. Next he pulled a covered dagger from a medium sized chest and strapped it to his leg. Seeing the dagger both Cordelia and Lavena stepped back.

"Jareth, is there any need to take that dagger?" His mother asked, looking worried. The dagger made both women nervous due to the fact it was laced with a deadly amount of iron. Iron is fatal to fae. "Your father has already gone to confront your brother, there is no need for you to go too."

"I will avenge my wife," his voice was void of any emotion. "Stay keep Sarah company." With those words, Jareth disappeared.

"Is it true?" High King Mabon faced his son, who was holding a sword in his hand but it hung lazily by his side. "Did you corrupt your bother and cause his mate's death?" Mabon was in slight disbelief. Was his son capable of such an act?

"Im surprised you didn't figure it out sooner, _father_," the last word was said with a cutting edge. He took pleasure in watching his father's eyes widen with shock. "Tell me, does Jareth know yet or has he joined his whore in death?"

In answer to his question, Jareth suddenly appeared in front of his brother, grabbed himround the throat and slammed him against the wall. Clearly taken off guard, Maccus dropped his sword and tried to loosen his brother's grip from around his airway.

Jareth's gaze was covered with a red haze. His grip on his brother's throat tightened and he revelled in his brother's torment before pulling Maccus away from the wall only to slam him back to it just as he'd been forced to do with Sarah. However, this time Jareth was in control and with hate and anger coursing through him, he was far more brutal.

"You are charged with the crime of corrupting another with your Master Crystal, which is punishable by death," Jareth's voice was full of hollowed determination as he continued to pin his brother against the wall. "Thanks to a witness' statement, you are condemned to death."

Pulling the dagger from its sheath on his thigh, Jareth brought it up to so his brother could see it and visible paled when he did. The anger and hatred bubbling in the Goblin king, refused to see a swift end come to his brother. With an evil smirk, Jareth slowly dragged the tip of his dagger down one side of Maccus' face and enjoyed the smell of his burning flesh from the iron laced weapon.

Even though his throat was constricted, Maccus scream his agony from the iron burning his flesh. Seeing the look of pure hatred on his brother's face, he knew that Jareth would enjoy this before killing him.

"Jareth," their father's voice came across the room. "Do not lower yourself to his level, Sarah wouldn't want you to do that not even for her." Grief laced the High King's voice and Jareth came to the realisation that he too had lost someone he cared about and he was also about to lose both of his sons.

Gripping the dagger tightly, the Goblin King looked straight into his brother's eye before plunging the iron poisoned weapon deep into his heart. His brother screamed his pain then fell silent in his death. Releasing the traitors corpse, Jareth threw the dagger into the fire place and stood before his father.

"Thank you father," Jareth's voice was tired, his whole being filled with the loss of his love. Together, father and son returned to Jareth's chambers in the Goblin Kingdom.

Cordelia and Lavena had watched over Sarah's Phoenix form, waiting for her to burst into flame, however, by the time Jareth and Mabon had returned this still hadn't happened. Jareth didn't question why Sarah was still whole, he just sat on the bed next to his wife and stroked her feathered body.

Lavena turned away from the heartbreaking scene and looked out at the night sky, finding a small amount if comfort in the glittering stars. As she continued to look through the balcony door windows, she saw movement that seemed to glow. Lavena carefully watched as the mysterious object came closer and she realised that there were two of them and they were heading this way. Suddenly Lavena recognised them as Phoenixes; two beautiful, glowing Phoenixes.

"Jareth, we've got company," everyone turned at Lavena's comment. "Two Phoenixes are coming this way."

Not a moment later, said Phoenixes glided into the room and changed into their fae forms, one a man the other a woman. Mabon stood in front of everyone in a protective stance.

"Have no fear, we mean you no harm," the man spoke calmly, looking at each of them. "My name is Calum and this is Fenella," as he introduced his companion, the lady curtsied and he bowed.

"How can we help you?" High King Mabon asked, a little shocked to be meeting two such rare creatures.

"We have come to help the young Phoenix take her ash form," Fenella replied, her voice gentle and soothing. "Only a Phoenix can teach another to take their next form when they have died. We should have been here sooner and I apologise for our tardiness."

"No apology necessary as we weren't expecting you," Mabon replied with a kind smile. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Just stand back," Calum said, moving around the bed to be on the far side, while Fenella moved to the other. However, Jareth didn't rise from his place on the bed but continued to stroke his wife's beautiful body, crying silently. Fenella kneeled in front of him.

"Your Highness, I understand that you don't want to leave your wife's side," she said low enough for only him to hear, "but if we do not help her change to her next form, she will never rest peacefully."

Looking down into her face, Jareth saw nothing but compassion in her gaze. She knew he was hurting and only wanted to help the woman he loved. Nodding slightly to her, Jareth rose from the bed and stood with his mother and father.

Taking their positions beside the bed, Calum and Fenella reached out and unfolded Sarah's wings then placed one of their hands beside her head while the other rested at the tip of her wings. Closing their eyes the couple radiated magic around Sarah's body. After only a couple of minutes her body burst into the same rainbow flame that marked the awakening of her true form.

Within minutes, all that was left was ash in the shape she had been positioned. Jareth almost couldn't bare looking at the bed, she was truly gone and there was nothing left for him in this world. Before he could run from the room, the ash started to swirl almost as if there was a gentle wind inside the room but there was none.

The ash continued to pick up speed and, on its own, floated out through the balcony doors and into the night. Jareth watched it leave and then heard a gasp from his mother. Looking where she did, his own eyes widened in shock because on the bed, making it's way slowly into the hand of Fenella, was a Phoenix chick.

"You're going to want to watch this," Fenella said smiling softly, cradling the chick in her hands and walking slowly out onto the balcony. They all followed.

Just beyond the balcony, the ash swirled patiently in the night air. Calum cautioned them to stand near the doors while Fenella walked to the balcony railing. She cradled the chick near her face, whispering words no one could hear then threw the chick over the edge. Jareth, Lavena, Mabon and Cordelia all went to rush forward but Calum managed to hold them back, uttering one word: watch.

The ash followed the chick's fall and glowed with renewed embers, after a few minutes and a growing Phoenix flew straight up following the same path it had taken when falling. Calum and Fenella watched with proud smiles while the others looked on in silent and shocked surprise. As the Phoenix continued to fly with graceful turns in the air, forever in sight, she flew till she was fully grown.

"Whatever you do," Calum said to the four shocked statues, "don't move forward. You are at a safe distance and I think she's about to show off."

As if she'd heard him, the Phoenix began to fly in the most joyful and carefree manner, causing embers to spark off her wings before turning and diving towards the balcony. Everyone watched with baited breath as the Phoenix approached the railing, as she did she transformed in time for her fae feet to hit the balcony floor at a run and ran straight into Jareth's arms wrapping hers around him.

For a moment in time, no one could believe what had happened. Sarah was alive and in Jareth's arms, holding him tight. Pulling back slightly, Jareth looked into the face of the woman he loved. Her onyx hair had that similar wild look that it always had after flying, her emerald eye glittered with unshed tears and were also looking him over. She was really here, warm and safe in his arms.

"Sarah?" His voice was choked with emotion. "How?"

"A Phoenix will always rise from his or her ashes," Fenella explained, smiling at the reunion in front of her. "She just needed to be shown how."

"Thank you," Sarah whispered to the two of them. The fae smiled at them before transforming into their own Phoenixes and left, singing as they did. The two fae couples and the Labyrinth Spirit watched them fly away, their hearts at peace with the return of the Goblin Queen.

**Authors note: Right, who honestly thought I'd really kill off Sarah completely? You have no idea how much grief I've had off Jareth for writing this story. Just one chapter left now. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please review!**


	8. Epilogue-News

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters, not even the song.**

_6 months later._

Jareth awoke in his bed, the sun coming through the gap in the curtains, shining in his eyes and a warm naked body was pressed against him. It was the same every night, they fell asleep with him on his back and Sarah resting her head in the hollow of his shoulder with her leg over his. But in the morning, he woke to find that she had rolled over in the night and he had rolled over to spooned her to fit against him.

Rubbing his nose up and down the base of her neck and the top of her back Jareth's thoughts drifted to how perfectly they had fallen into their life after her resurrection. After the funeral of his brother, tpgether they had set the Kingdom to rights, though Jareth was impressed at how well Sarah and Broin had kept the Kingdom running during his mental holiday (Sarah's wording, not his). So it only took a couple of months at most for their realm to return to normality.

Once the Kingdom was taken care of, Jareth asked his sister, High Princess Rhianwen, to over see the Kingdom while he whisked Sarah away for a belated honeymoon. They were gone for a whole month and stayed in his country cabin next to a lake in a very remote part of the Labyrinth. Lavena happily sealed off the entire area so the royal couple could be alone in peace and quiet.

Jareth spent most if not the whole time spoiling Sarah rotten with erotic massages, romantic picnics and evenings in front of a campfire, sharing a blanket for extra warmth or using it as a comfortable makeshift bed, where he made love to her under the stars. She kept telling him that he didn't need to spoil her in order to make up for his behaviour but that wasn't the main reason he did spoil her. The belated honeymoon he took her on was the same honeymoon he'd planned on taking her on after settling her in her new role as Queen and he treated her so wonderfully because he loved her dearly.

Remembering that wonderful time, Jareth made a mental note to plan the same trip for her birthday and smiled at the thought of making sticky, sweet smores again. After teaching how to make them over their campfire, he'd purposely made a gooey messy with the marshmallows and dripped it over her bare shoulder, the result was well worth the sticky messy they'd rolled in.

As the memories faded to the present, Jareth placed soft, loving kisses over Sarah's smooth shoulders and back but she did not stir from her slumber. This had been happening a lot lately, normally she would give a contacted sigh before stretching and greeting him in her husky morning voice. However, for the last week or so, she slept right through his morning kisses and he had also come to their chambers a few nights this week to find his love dozing in a chair in front of the fire, waiting for him. Feeling worried, he gently rocked her awake.

"My love," he said lovingly. "It is morning, time to start the day." As she sighed and stretched, Jareth couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning, my King," she greeted in that husky voice he adored. "As nice as it is to be woken by you, as Queen I invoke the right to command you to snuggle and enjoy breakfast in bed with me."

"Gladly, my Queen," he responded with a smile and with a wave of his hand he conjured their breakfast. Sarah always enjoyed a cinnamon pastry and a bowl of fruit salad, while Jareth had a bacon and fried egg sandwich. Sitting up against the pillows they ate in a comfortable silence, with Sarah occasionally hand feeding him pieces of her fruit and he would happily take the opportunity to lick the juice off her fingers in a rather erotic manner. He always knew how to make a flush of desire stain her checks.

After breakfast, Jareth magically sent their dishes down to the kitchens and snuggled down in the covers with his wife. Resting her head in the hollow of his shoulder, he realised just how wonderfully content he was and knew that their life couldn't get much better.

"Jareth?" Sarah's voice revealed that she was dozing lazily and his worries for her came back to the front of his mind.

"Yes, my love," he kept the concern out of his voice.

"Will you sing me a song?" He heard the smile in her voice as he loved singing to her and would every chance he got. Conjuring a crystal in his hand, he made it play a gentle tune, music filling their chambers as he stroked his hand up and down her bare back.

_"I open my eyes I see your face I cannot hide I can't erase The way you make me feel inside You complete me girl, that's why Something about you makes me feel Baby my heart wants to reveal I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you Say these three words I wanna hear from you"_

_"Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you Yes I will, say these three words I promise to Yes I will, give you everything you need And someday start a family with you Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you Yes I will, baby I promise to Yes I will, give you everything you need And someday start a family with you"_

_"Oh yes I will"_

_"This is no ordinary love And I can never have enough Of all the things you've given to me My heart , my soul , my everything Every night I thank you lord (I thank you lord) For giving me the strength to love her more And more each day I promise her As long as I hear those three words"_

_"Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you Yes I will, say these three words I promise to Yes I will, give you everything you need And someday start a family with you Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you Yes I will, baby I promise to Yes I will, give you everything you need And someday start a family with you"_

_"I stand beside you, in everything you do Wherever you go, whatever you do Baby I'll be there (oh baby I will be there) As God as my witness I will carry this through Till death do us part, I promise to you"_

_"Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you Yes I will, Baby baby yes I promise to Yes I will, give you everything you need And start a family with you, baby Yes I will Yes I will Yes I will, I promise you Everything's gonna be all right It's gonna be all right I will"_

As the song finished, Sarah shifted ever so slightly to lie closer to her husband and so her lips could reach his ear.

"Jareth," she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

**Author's note: well thats the end of that. However, I am willing to write another sequel to Sarah's news but only by popular demand (evil grin). I hope you enjoyed this story and I'm sorry if it offended anyone. Please review as I'd really like to know what you thought, it would mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading xoxo**

**Extra note: the song was sung by the Backstreet Boys and called 'Yes I Will' from their album 'Black and Blue'.**


End file.
